jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:XDako/Wojowniczka
'-Astrid i Czkawka nie sa razem i sie nie znaja' '-wszyscy wyglądają jak w JWS2' '-Stoick nie zyje' '-Albreht nie atakuje Berk' '-Dagur zaginął' '-Drago nic nie wiadomo co z nim' '-Na Berk są smoki' '-Astrid mieszka na Wyspie Cieni ' '-mam nadzieje ze od nikogo nie odgapiam,jak tak to z góry przepraszam' '-bede pisac z perspektyw Astrid,jak bede zmieniac to napisze' 'Berk' Mieszkam na Wyspie Cieni,od małego.Przez większość czasu jest słońce,czasem zdarza sie ze pada śnieg,a nawet deszcz.To ja Astrid,mam 20 lat,dużo sie zmieniło,teraz latamy na smokach.Pięć lat temu było inaczej.Ale to przeszłość,wracamy teraz do teraźniejszości.Mieszkam sama,akurat dzisiaj chodzą pogłoski o wyspie Berk.Nieznnana mi wyspa.Wiem jedynie że zginął im wódz,tyle.Pięc najlepszych uczniów ma płynąć na dwa miesiące na Berk.Z uczniów jedną z nich byłam to ja,lecz nie byłam z tego zadowolona,nie miałam ochoty jechac,ale moze dzieki temu dowiem sie więcej o tym miejscu.Oprócz mnie,lecą ze mna: -Kraw-chłopak,któremu sie podobam(fufufuf)-jest wyższy ode mnie,blondyn o brązowych oczach,przy kości. -Sephora-dziewczyna moja najkumpela,jest jedyna normalna z naszej paczki-brunetka o zielonych oczach,chuda. -Harry-chłopak,który zachowuje sie jak tamten pierwszy-najniższy z nas(ale tylko troche)chyba dlatego ze jego ojciec jest mały-ma czarne włosy,chudy,troszke garbaty -Zander-chłopak,jedyny,który sie we mnie nie kocha,pewnie dlatego ze chodzi z Sephora-ma rudawe włosy i niebieskie oczy,umieśniony To nasza cała paczka wraz ze mną,to własnie my mamy wyruszyć na Berk. Sephora-Astrid niepakujesz sie jutro lecimy!? Astrid-Tak wiem,juz sie pakuje! Pakowałam sie,z cudem zmieściłam sie do jednej torby,a to rzadko sie zdarza.Nastepnego dnia przyszlismy sie pozegnac. Olga(przyszywana ciotka)-Astrid,uwazaj na siebie! Astrid-Olga jestem wojowniczką dam rade! Wskoczylismy na smoki.Ja na swojego,Śmiertnika Zębacza-Wichure,Sephora tez na Śmiertnika-Ołtysa,Harry na Gronkla-Heroina,Zander tez na Koszmara-Listenda,a Kraw tez Koszmara-Setko.Polecieliśmy na Berk,wreszcie po dwóch dniach latania,dotarliśmy na miejsce. Cała wioska przywitała nas z wielkim entuzjazmem.Po chwili z tłumu wyłoniła sie pewna kobieta.Nagle cały tłum sie rostąpił.Podeszła do nas i usmiechnęła sie szeroko. Kobieta-Witajcie na Berk,jak wyprawa,jestem Val zona Stoicka Wielkiego. Astrid-Miło nam,dzień dobry,wyprawa trudna ale da sie znieść. Val-Twarda wojowniczka? Sephora-Oczywiście Astrid jest najlepsza wojowniczka na wyspie! Val-O cudownie,niechcielibyście uczęszczac na lekcje? Astrid-Z chęcia byśmy pokazali na co nas stac,nie chwaląc sie oczywiscie! Val-Cudownie,chodżcie pokaze wam gdzie bedziecie spac. Poszlismy za Val.Doszlismy do chaty była taka sama jak wszystkie na wyspie.W środku było przytulnie.Liczyła pięć pokoi do spania,kuchnie i łazienke.Do tego jadalnia.Weszlismy do srodka.Mój pokuj był na przeciwko Sephory,obok Sephory pokój Zandera,a obok mnie Harrego i Krawa.Wszyscy sie wypakowali,ja poszłam rozejrzec sie po okolicy.Spotkałam po drodze Val,zaprosiła mnie i reszte na kolacje.Powiedział ze moze poznamy wodza.Jej syna. Zastanawiałam sie jaki jest jej syn.Ale musi byc w naszym wieku,bo Val jest młoda.No trudno. Wieczorem ja i reszta poszlismy do Val.Weszlismy i zasiadlismy do wielkiego stolu.Był nakryty wieloma potrawami. Sephora-Miło z pani strony ze zaprosiła nas pani na kolacje. Val-Nie ma za co! Harry-Astrid mówiła o pani synu,gdzie on jest? Val-Wiecie od dłużeszgo czasu nie ma go w domu,jak jest to na chwile potem znika na swoim smoku.. Astrid-Ma smoka? Val-Tak,Nocna Furie,ale co tu opowiadac,smacznego. Astrid,Kraw,Sephora,Harry,Zander-NOCNĄ FURIĘ???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Val-Tak,nocna furie,czy cos w tym złego? Astrid-Nie,nic,poprostu pierwszy raz słyszymy o tym smoku. Val-Normalne,ale nie wiem czy go zobaczycie,Czkawka żadko sie zjawia w domu. Nagle rozmowe przerwało nam trzasniecie drzwiami.Był to chłopak o brązowych włosach i dużych zielonych oczach.W skórzanym stroju. Val-Czkawka,gdzieś ty znów był? Chłopak nic sie nie odezwał i poszedł do swojego pokoju. Val-Przepraszam was na chwilke. Val poszła do jego pokoju,przez chwile słyszeliśmy krzyki chłopaka,a potem umilkł.Po chwili,zeszła Val i jej syn. Val-Astrid,Sephora,Kraw,Harry,Zander to mój syn,wódz Czkawka. Zander-Hehehhe,Czkawka,hehheheheh Kopnęłam go z całej siły jak tylko umiałam tylko by sie zamknał. Zjedlismy kolacje,wszyscy poszli do domów.Ja jedyna zostałam. Astrid-Przepraszam Val,jestesmy tu pierwszy raz nie mamy przewodnika,czy ktos mógł by nas oprowadzić? Val-Wspaniały pomysł,Czkawka was oprowadzi. Czkawka-Mamo,nie moge. Val-Czkawka,nigdy cie nie ma,mógłbys chociaz ten jeden raz zrobic wyjątek. Myslałamze go za chwile poprosze,naszczescie sam sie zgodził.Wyszłam szłam w strone domu gdy nagle zaatakował mnie smok.Nocna Furia.Zaczełam krzyczec,naszczescie miałam przy sobie topór.Smok wrzasnał.Juz chciałam go zabic,ale nagle przedemna stanął,nikt inny jak Czkawka.Obraniajc smoka. Czkawka-Szczerbatek spokojnie,juz spokojnie! Astrid-Co..Co...Co...to....jest....?! Czkawka-Zwariowałas? Astrid-Rzucił sie na mnie,co miałam zrobic? Czkawka-Napewno nie zabijac,nie nauczyli cie zycia ze smokami? Astrid-Jakbys nie wiedział to mam smoka. Czkawka-O jak cudownie,ale wiesz nic mnie to nie obchodzi! Astrid-Fajnie! Czkawka-Fajnie,dobrze! Astrid-Dobrze? Czkawka-Pa! Astrid-Pa! Co ja zrobiłam wódz Berk,Astrid weź sie w garśc,co ty wyprawiasz?Mogło byc tak pięknie!Astrid nie zadręczaj sie,jestes silna,niepoddawaj sie,niewymiekaj! Nastepnego dnia,na oprowadzke po wyspie przyszlam tylko ja.Sam na sam z Czkawka,któremu wczoraj chcialam zabic smoka. Czkawka-O zjawiła sie,która o mało nie chciała zabic mi smoka. Astrid-tylko sie broniłam! Czkawka-Dobra chodz juz! Oprowadzal mnie przez godzine,na koniec poszlismy na polane.Siadlismy na chwile pod drzewem.Wstałam i poszłam zbierac kwiaty.Jednego zerwalam.Nagle poczulam czyjas reke na ramiemiu,to Czkawka! Czkawka-Musimy juz isc. Astrid-Zaczekaj,chciałam cie bardzo przeprosic,za wczoraj,nie chcialam ci zabic smoka,przepraszam.... Czkawka-Nic sie niestalo,nie wiedzialas,okej! Ulzyło mi,poras pierwszy miałam kogos na sumieniu to dziwne uczucie!No cóz,byłam ciekawa co bedzie dalej! 'Czkawka' Czkawka wybaczył mi,cieszyłam sie nie wiedząc czemu.Wiedziałam ze to chłopak inny niz wszyscy.Był wieczór,od Pyskacza,przynajmniej wiem ze tak go nazywali,ze jutro organizuja bal,na czesc przybyszów.Kazdy miał miec pare.Nie wiedziałam z kim pójde,na swojej wyspie zawsze chodziłam sama,teraz jestem tutaj i wszystko moze sie wydarzyc.Poszłam do domu,powiedziałam wszystkim o tym balu.Oczywiscie Sephora idzie z Zanderem.Na mnie spadli,Kraw-Harry.Masakra.Oczywiscie im odmówiłam,nie chcialam z nimi isc,zreszta,postanowiłam nie isc. Wszyscy wyszli zostałam sama.Bal trwał,a ja zostałam.Czytałam,bawiłam sie włosami,gdy nagle do domu ktos zapukał.Był to CZKAWKA! Tak Czkawka,on tutaj?To było dziwne! Perspektywa Czkawki: Zapukałem,nie widzialem jej na balu,miala takie piekne niebieskie oczy gdy otworzyla mi drzwi,zamurowalo mnie i zastanawialem sie przez chwile co ja tu robie.Naszczescie ocknalem sie i weszlem do srodka. Perspektywa Astrid: -Czkawka,ty tutaj? -No widzisz,ja tutaj! -Nie jestes na balu? -wiesz jakos nie mialem ochoty tam isc,a zobaczylem u was zapalone swiatlo i sie zastanawialem kto tu moze byc? -Ja,tez nie poszlam,bylam zmeczona. -To idz odpoczni nie bede ci przeszkadzal. Czkawka juz mial wychodzi gdy zlapalam go za reke. -Nie,zostan,nie przeszkadzasz,wrecz przeciwnie. -Milo to slyszec. Stalismy tak patrzac sie na siebie przez pół minute,potem poszlismy do mojego pokoju. -Ładny pokój,sama uządzałaś? -Tak,opowiedz o sobie...no wiesz,wkońcu jestes wodzem. -Nie wiem czy bycie wodza jest takie interesujace! -Hehheheheh,zabawny jestes! Pieknie Astrid nie mialas co juz powiedziec tylko to.No cóż,czasu nie cofne.Przez cały czas siedzielismy,gadalismy,smialismy sie i opowiadalismy o sobie.Gdy do pokoju wparował Krwaw. -Oo,Astrid czekałe na ciebie na balu,mialas ze mna isc! Czkawka spojrzal na mnie okiem i wyszedl z pokoju. -Czkawka,zaczekaj.Krwaw,nie mielismy sie spotkac! Wybiegłam szybko za Czkawka.Biegłam za nim,az do lasu na srodku niego zatrzymal sie.Podbiegłam i zaczelam sie tlumaczyc.Gdy nagle on obrucil sie.Spojrzal na mnie i pocalowal.Poczulam jego rece na moich policzkach.Mielismy sie juz od siebie oderwac,ale ja nie pozwolilam i oddalam mu pocalunek.Calowalismy sie,po chwili sam sie odsunął. -Astrid,przepraszam to byl odruch. -Czkawka...to byl mój pierwszy pocalunek.. -Jak to?Taka piekna dziewczyna ani razu sie niecalowala? -No popatrz,a jednak! Nastepnego dnia,mielismy czas wolny,postanowilam spedzic go z Czkawka.Pobiegłam wiec do jego domu.Akurat miał wychodzic. -Czkawka,jaak miło cie widziec. -Witaj Astrid. Czkawka niespodziewanie dał mi buziaka w policzek. -Gdzie dzis chcesz isc? -Nie wiem,pójde za toba! -Czkawka...moze sie przelecimy? -Z chcecia,wskakuj przelecimy sie na Szczerbatku. Podałam mu reke i weszlam na smoka.Pofrunelismy w strone nieba.Latalismy posród chmur.Było cudownie.Ale wszystko co piekne musi sie kiedys skonczyc.Mielismy wracac,Czkawka jednak poleciał dalej.Bardzo mnie to zastanowiło.No cóż nie ja prowadze. Wylądowalismy było ciemno.Po chwili zaświeciło sie jedno,małe światełko.Szłam w storne światła.Nagle zaczeły zapalac sie nastepne,i nastepne,potem cała wypsa,była jednym swiatlem.Różnokolorowe swiatla krazyły wokół mnie.Cieszyłam siee,naprawde sie cieszyłam! To było cudowne.Patrzyłam w ich strone,zapomniałam ze Czkawka jest ze mna.Nagle poczułam czyjąś reke.Schodziła w dół,aż doszła do mojej tali.Druga reka tez ja objęła.Czkawka,czemu to zrobił? -Podoba ci sie? -Podoba? -Myslalem ze ci sie spodoba... -Czkawka tu jest....przepieknie! -Juz myslalem.... -Usiądziemy? -Tak,jasne. Usiedlismy na ławce,która wisiała na gałązce drzewa.Nad nami były kwiaty,a wokół nas swiatla.Było wrecz niesamowicie! -Czkawka,nie wiedzialam ze na Berk moze byc tak pieknie! -Swiat ma duzo niespodzianke. -Naprawde? Czkawka zasmiał sie.Siedzielismy i gadalismy.Wkońcu,wrócilismy do domu.Otowrzylam drzwi i juz wchodzilam gdy,Czkawka zlapal mnie za reke i przyciągna do siebie. -Astrid... Niedokonczyl,bo mu przerwalam. -Czkawka,nie musisz nic mowic,bylo niesamowicie.Dziekuje ci! Po tych słowach pocalowalam go w policzek i weszlam do domu.Oparlam sie o drzwi i zsunelam z usmiechem na twarzy na ziemie.W pewnym momencie podszedl do mnie Krwaw. -Astrid,długo cie nie bylo,co robilas? -Nie twoja sprawa! -Przepraszam,martwie sie! -Niepotrzebnie,nie grozi mi niebezpieczenstwo! -No niewiem tak pieknej dziewczynie wszystko moze... Niedkonczyl,walnelam go w brzuch i zamknelam drzwi do swojego pokoju.Myslalm o tym wszystkim,co sie wydarzylo.Caly czas w glowie mialam Czkawke.Ten pierwszy pocalunek.Nigdy niezapomne tego dnia,a zwłaszcza jego! Snily mi sie po nocach piekne sny,wreszczie zasnelam.Wstalam wczesnie,o godzinie tak mniej wiecej o 5:00. Postanowilam sie przejsc,akurat Wichurka spala,niechcialam jej budzic.Wszylam,po cichu.Poszlam do lasu,i znalazlam sie na Kruczym Urwisku,o którym wczesniej slyszalam.Usiadlam na kamieniu.I rysowalam,próbowalam odnowic wczorajsze miejsce,ale niezabardzo mi to wyszlo. -Tak wczesnie? -Krwaw,jesli to ty to wiedz ze niechce z toba gadac! -Wiem kto to Krwaw,ale niezdaje mi sie bym wygladal jak on i nim byl! -Nie zartuj sobie wiem ze to....Czkawka? -No widzisz? -Czkawka,co ty tu robisz? -Zawsze tu chodze tu wlasnie,pierwszy raz osowilem swojego smoka. Spojrzal na Szczerbatka.Usmiechnelam sie i zbieralam sie,do wioski. -Zaczekaj,gdzie idziesz? -No zostawiam cie,niechce ci przeszkadzac. -Zle mnie zrozumialas,mozesz tu przebywac. -No dobrze,chcialabym jeszcze raz ci podziekowac. -Ale,nie mów nikomu o tym miejscu,wlasnie tu jedynie mam czas dla siebie.Nikt nie zna tego miejsca,prócz nas. -Dobrze nikomu niepowiem. Siedzielismy,gadlismy i smialismy sie.Potem wrócilismy.Bylismy juz w polowie drogi,gdy nagle ktos zlapal mnie za reke.Byl to Czkawka,nic mu niepowiedzialam tylko popatrzylam w te jego zielone oczy.Bylismy kolo mojego domu.Zaprosilam go do srodka.Musielismy po drodze spotkac Harrego.Od razu sie musial odezwac. -Astrid,no wiesz co,nas nie wpuszczasz,a jego tak? -Harry idz poszukaj smoka! Weszlam do pokoju i zamknelam za soba drzwi na klucz..Nie bylam w nastroju.Usiadlam na lozku i myslalam.Nie zauwazylam Czkawki,który siadal kolo mnie. -Astrid,wszystko w porzadku? -Nie,nic nie jest w porzadku! -Chodzi o tego chłopaka,Harrego? -Nie,tylko ze zawsze jak chce pobyc sama z kims komu ufam,to oni musza mi przeszkadac! -No wiem co to jest,ufasz mi? -Tobie? -No tak... -Oczywiscie! To byl najlepszy wieczór.Czkawka zaprosil nie mnie do siebie,jutro o 4.Jejku,co ja ubiore?Astrid,co ty mówisz?Nie musisz sie o nic martwic!Dasz rade!Cicho! -Czkawka,za nim pojdziesz.,chce ci cos dac. -Tak? Dalam mu obrazek,ktory narysowalam.Gdy odprowadzilam go do drzwi.Pocalowal mnie w policzek i powiedzial "Astrid,dziekuje,za wszystko!" 'Ja cie tylko kocham' '-chcialam tylko powiedziec w skrocie o tym rozdziale:' '-Nie bede pisac z perspektyw,zle mi sie pisze' '-zobacze jak bedzie,moze lepiej' '-milego czytania' Astrid i Czkawka mieli sie spotkac.Czkawka przyszedl pod dom Astrid o 4,tak jak mówił.Zapukał do drzwi,a drzwi otworzyła mu nie Astrid.Tylko Sączysmark. -Sączysmark,a ty tu po co? -Moja piekna dostaje wszystko co zechce! -Co?! -Astrid sie ze mna.....całowała! Czkawka zaskoczony wparował do jej domu.Zapukał do jej pokoju. -Wejdz. Czkawka wszedł.Nic nie powiedzial,chodzil po pokoju,jakby chcial kogos zabic.No w sumie chcial.Nie nie Astrid,Sączysmarka? -Czkawka uspokój sie! Astrid podeszla do niego i zlapala za rece.Patrzyla spokojem w jego piekne,duze,zielone oczy. -Astrid to prawda? -Czkawka nie rozumiem? -Nie,to wytłumacz dlaczego Sączysmark,wyszedł mówiac mi ze sie calowaliscie? -CO?!?! -Nie co,tylko tak,i o mały włos nie zemdlał! -Czkawka,posłuchaj. -No nie moge sie doczekac jak mi to wytłumaczysz. -JA SIE Z NIM NIE CAŁOWAŁAM!!!!!!!! -On wyszedl jak zaczarowany,od ciebie! -Czkawka,wiem walnelam go pare razy,bo wszedl i zaprosil mnie na randke! -Czyli z nici naszego spotkania? -Czkawka,zwariowałeś?Nigdy bym cie nie wystawila jakbysmy sie umuwili.Zreszta nie jest w moim typie.Ja i tak zakochalam sie w innym. -Ooo,nie wiedzialem,to dla ciebie,ale mam nadzieje ze twój chłopak sie nie wkurzy jak je zobaczy. -Nie,nie jest taki. -A moge wiedziec jaki jest? -Dobrze,ale to juz tam gdzie pojdziemy. -No dobrze. Czkawka i Astrid wyszli z domu.Czkawka chcial zlapac Astrid za reke,dotknal jej,a potem odsunal sie.Wiedzial ze ma chlopaka i nie chcial go rozbic,by jej nie zranic.Jednak ku jemu zaskoczeniu,Astrid zlapal go za reke.I poszli na spacer.Szli w ciemny las i szli,szli,szli.Wkoncu dotarli.Kolo malego strumyka,bylo wielkie drzewo,pokryte kwiatami.Na trawie lezal koc,z czyms do jedzenia.Czkawka objal jedna ręką tali Astrid,a drugą wskazał na miejsce.Astrid usiadła.Czkawka,wszedł na drzewo,chciał zerwac kwiatka dla Astrid,ale cos poszlo nie tak i spadl.A na niego kwiaty.Przestraszona,a zarazem rozesmiana.Klekła nad nim.Odsłonęła kwiaty,i spojrzala na niego.Dotknela jego włosów.Były delikatne,lekkie w dotyku.Czkawka tylko patrzył na jej lśniące niebieskie oczy. -Astrid,moze nie powinienem tego mówic ale piekne masz oczy! -Czkawka....dziekuje. -Powiedz. -Co? Czkawka i Astrid usiedli. -O swoich rodzicach.Nigdy o nich nie mowisz. -Moi rodzice nie zyja... -Astrid przepraszam,nie chcialem cie urazic... -Nie nic sie nie stalo.Nie wiedziales.Powiem ci ale wiedz ze nie lube o tym mowic. -Astrid nie musisz,powiesz mi kiedy bedziesz chciala,teraz nie musisz o tym myslec. -Dziekuje,nawet nie wiesz jak trudno mi o tym komus mówic. -Wiem,nawet bardzo,mi została tylko matka.Ojciec zginął,by mnie ratowac.Oddal za mnie zycie.Nigdy mu tego niezapomne. -Tak mi przykro.... -Nie,dobrze,a powiedz mi jak sie poznalas z tym chlopakiem? -No wiesz,znamy sie niedlugo,jest wodzem wyspy.Chudy,piekne,duze,zielone oczy.Brązowe włosy,niestety nie wiem dlaczego nie ma nogi.A jego smok?Tak jego smok,to rzadki okaz.Ostatni z gatunku. -Widze ze chodzi ci o mnie? -Hehehehehehe,tak,tak,tak to ty! -Astrid,nie wiedzialem,ze ty do mnie cos czujesz. -Czkawka,tez nie wiedzialam ale,poraz pierwszy w kims sie zakochalam.Byles to ty.Zmieniles mnie.po za tym jestes inny niz wszyscy.Całkiem inny.Za to cie.......za to.....cie....Kocham! Czkawka tylko na nia patrzyl nic nie powiedzial.Gdy Astrid skulila głowe.Była przekonana ze ja odrzuci,a on ja pocalowal. Astrid,nie wierzac co sie stalo,oddala mu pocalunek.A w duchu powiedziala:"Jak pieknie caluje". 'Przybysze-znajomi-chłopacy' Minął miesiac.Astrid i Czkawka są razem.Nikt nie wiem ze sa para.Nie pokazuja tego,chca prywatności dla siebie.Wreszcie przyszedł taki dzień.Gdzie do Astrid wpadnie paru znajomych.Zjednej strony byla zadowolona,z drugiej nie wiedziala kto to.Spotkała sie wiec z Czkawka. -Czkawka,mozemy porozmawiac? -Tak,oczywiscie,chodz do mnie. Czkawka usidal na swoim lozku.Astrid chodzila po pokoju.Wkoncu Czkawka wstal i ja zatrzymal.Pocalowal ja.Myslal ze przerwie,ale jednak Astrid oddala mu pocalunek. -Usiadziesz? -No dobrze... -Astrid co jest,ostatnio tak chodzilas jak miala przyjechac twoja kuzynka Darla. -Czkawka to nie jest smieszne! -No dobrze. -Ja nie mam kuzynki Darli! -Ale było było by śmiesznie! -Czkawka,chodzi o to ze moi znajomi przyjezdzaja,ale nie wiem kto to!? -Nie wiesz jakich masz znajomych? -Podobnno znaja Pyskacza,i to on ich zaprosił. -Pyskacza? -No popatrz. -Astrid,nie ma sie co martwic.Bedzie dobrze! -Napewno? -Napewno,pamietaj ze masz mnie. -Pamietam,i wiem ze mnie nigdy nie opuscisz. -Bądź tego pewna! Czkawka pocałował Astrid,a ona go odwzajemniła.Nagle Czkawka chciał usiąsć jak sie całowali,ale przewrócił sie i spadli na łóżko,w tym samym czasie przyszedł do nich Śledzik. -Czkawka....co tu sie wybrawia? -Śledzik,Astrid i ja sie przewrócilismy to nie tak jak myślisz! -Nie no spoko,ale mam wam cos przekazac. -Mów. -Pyskacz mówi ze sa juz twoi znajomi,i kazal ci isc ich powitac. -Juz sa?O matko! -Astrid nie martw sie,bede tam z toba. -Dziekuje Czkawka! Pocałowali sie,jak Śledzik wyszedł.Ruszyli w strone portu.Astrid martwiły dwie rzeczy.Kim sa jej znajomi,i czy Sledzik nie wygada,ze to co sie stalo u Czkawki to tylko drobny wypadek.Astrid stanela na pomoscie.Podszedl do niej Czkawka i objal w tali.Nagle statek dobil do brzegu i wyszlo z nich 5 chłopaków. Jeden,blondyn krótkimi włosami.Z niebieskimi oczami. Drugi,brunet z długawymi włosami,Z brązowymi oczami. Trzeci,z czarnymi,krótkimi włosami.Z zielonymi oczami. Czwarty,z blond włoasmi,były tak długie jak u Mieczyka.Z piwnymi oczami. Piąty,brunet,z krótkimi rudawymi włosami.Z zielonymi oczami. Wszyscy podeszli do nas i zaczeli sie przedstawiac. -Witaj jestem Ted,a to są Sascha,Ali,Wincent,Rendy. -Sascha,Wincent i Rendy to moi kumple,Ali jest moim młodszym bratem. -Witajcie,jestem Czkawka,wódz wyspy Berk. -Miło cie poznac. -Nawzajem,znacie sie juz z Astrid? -Tak jest nasza kumpela z młodszych lat. -Nie pamietam zebym was znala!-wtrąciła sie Astrid. -Niepamietasz,a bralismy razem lekcje. -Mozliwe. -Gdzie mozemy sie ugoscic? -Naprzeciwko Astrid jest wolny dom,mozecie tam sie rozpakowac. -Dziekujemy,my weżmiemy rzeczy i zaraz wracamy. Poszli wziasc swoje torby. W tym czsie u Astrid i Czkawki. -Astrid,zostawiam was samych.Potem do ciebie wpadne. -Co,jak,Czkawka zaczekaj! Własnie gdy Czkawka odchodzil zjawili sie tamci.Astrid kazal im tu zaczekac i pobiegla po Czkawke. -Czkawka!Czkawka!Czkawka! Biegla ile sil w nogach wreszcie go dogonila. -Czkawka,nie zostawiaj mnie! -Astrid to twoi znajomi,powinnas z nimi spedzic troche czasu. -Wiem,ale wole z toba! -Astrid przyjde do ciebie dzisiaj nie martw sie. -Obiecujesz? -Obiecuje,dla ciebie wszystko,a teraz juz idz,bo czekaja tam na ciebie. Astrid pocalowala go i wrócila do chlopakow.Odprowadzila ich do domu.Zostala u nich jeszcze na chwilke. -Dobra chlopaki jak cos jestem u Czkawki,dom wodza,wiec jak pedziecie czegos chcieli to mówcie. -Dobra a takie jedno pytanko. -Słucham cie Ted?Tak? -Tak Ted.Macie tu arene? -Tak. -A smoki? -Pytanie pewnie ze mamy. -Powiesz? -No dobrze. -Ja mam Zębacza Śmiertnika-Wichure.Sączysmark Koszmara Ponocnika-Hakokła.Śledzik Gronkla-Sztukamies.Bliźniaki,Mieczyk i Szpadka Zębiroga Zamkogłowego-Jota i Wyma. -Kto to Sączysmark,Śledzik,Mieczyk i Szpadka? -To moi przyjaciele. -A ten wódz,Czkawka ma smoka? -Tak. -Ale nie ma nogi,jak on moze latac? -Ma do tego specjalne siodło.Z reszta jego smok tez jest troszke kulawy.Nie ma jednej lotki. -Jaki ten smok? -To nocna furia,Szczerbtek. -NOCNA FURIA????!!!! -No tak,jako pierwszy go oswoił i jako pierwszy z wikingów na nich latał. -Niesamowite. -Dobra ja juz lece.Jak cos wiecie gdzie mnie szukac. Astrid pobiegła do Czkawki,niezastala go w domu.Gdy popatrzyla prze okno.Akurat wracał wiec pobiegła do jego pokoju i schowała sie w szafie.Czkawka wszedl.Astrid siedziala w ukryciu.Siedziala tam przez 15 minut.Wtedy Czkawka,rysowal cos,a potem wieszal na scianie.gdy zszedl na dół.Mial wychodzic ale Astrid rzucila czyms w drzwi.On sie odwrócil.Astrid podeszla go od tylu i zasłoniła mu oczy. -Ktos ty,mow zaraz. Nikt mu nieodpowiedzial zaprowadzil do pokoju.Astrid przewrocila Czkawke na lozko.Caly czas zaslaniajc mu oczy. -Ktos ty? Pytal sie co chwila Czkawka.Astrid pocalowala go.Wtedy Czkawka odsłonił oczy i zobaczyl swoja ukochana.Oddal jej pocalunek. 'Ukochana ma' Astrid i Czkawka całowali sie dopóki do pokoju nie wszedl Ted. -Astrid.... -O witaj Ted. Czkawka sie zarumienil.Astrid wstala i podeszla do Teda. -Ted,co chciales? -Chcialbym sie ciebie o cos spytac. -Pytaj. -Mozemy na dworze? -A dlaczego nie mozemy...-niedokonczyla bo Czkawka wstal i jej przerwal. -Nie musicie isc ja pojde.Porozmawiajcie sobie na spokojnie. Czkawka wyszedl i zdązyl tylko dac buziaka w policzek Astrid obejmujac ja w tali.Wyszedl na dwor i polecial gdzies ze Szczerbatkiem. -Ted,co chciales? -Chcialbym sie z toba przejsc...po przyjacielsku. -Dobrze,moze byc jutro? -No dobrze dziekuje. Ted wyszedl,a za nim Astrid.Staneli razem pod drzwiami Czkawki.W tym momencie właśnie przylecial Czkawka. Ted niespodziewanie pocalowal Astrid w policzek. -O jak widac,przeszkadzam,to ja sie juz ulatniam. Czkawka znów odlecial. -Ted! Zawariowałeś?! -Dałem ci tylko buziaka w policzek,cos w tym zlego? -TAK!!!! Ted dostal z lewgo sierpowego.I juz lezal na ziemi. Rozpaczona Astrid wskoczyla na Wichure i poleciala za Czkawka. Leciala,leciala,nigdzie nie było jej ukochanego.Wkoncu go nalazla. Lezal na Szczerbatku.W chumurach.Podleciala,niespodziewanie i od góry pocalowała go. Czkawka sie ocknał i oddał jej pocałunek trzymajc za jej policzki. -Czkawka,czemu odleciales? -Nie chcialem patrzec jak sie tulicie. -Wiesz ze tylko z toba chce byc? -Noo nie wiem! -Czkawka! -Zartuje,kocham cie... -Ja ciebie tez! Czkawka i Astrid znuw sie pocałowali.Latali wkoło chmur.Czkawka patrzył jak jego ukochana sie cieszy. Wyladowali na Berk,na klifie. Czkawka polozyl sie i zamknał oczy.Astrid usiadla nad nim i go musnela ustami. Juz chciala sie wyprostowac,ale Czkawka pociągnał ja za rece i zrobili kopyrtka.Astrid wpatrywała sie w Czkawke w te jego zielone oczęta. Siedzieli,całujac sie przy zachodzie slonca. Potem Czkawka zaprosil Astrid do siebie na noc. -Jestes pewien ze to sie uda? -Z toba zawsze. Czkawka zacza całowac Astrid,delikatnie.Trwalo to dlugo chcial byc bardzo delikatny dla swojej partnerki. Powoli ja robieral.Wkoncu znalezli sie w łózku.Astrid jednak,dalej nie byla na to gotowa. -Czy cos sie stalo kochanie? -NIe,tylko ze nie jestem gotowa... -Chcesz zebym byl pierwszy? -Tak.... -Ufasz mi? -Zawsze.... Czkawka i Astrid spedzili razem upojna i namietna noc.Rano Czkawka obudzil sie pierwszy i poczul ucisk w tali i głowe na piersi. Była to Astrid.Spała,po nocy była bardzo zmęczona. Czkawka nie chca budzic dziewczyny,po cichu wstal,ubral sie.Zrobil dla Astrid,jak wstanie niespodzianke. Zostawil róże na poduszce.Zrobił jej sniadanie i wyszedl nakarmic smoki. Astrid sie obudzila i nie czula ukochanego kolo siebie.Gdy byl z nia bylo jej cieplo. Zobaczyla roze.Powąchala ja i sie usmiechnela. Ubrala sie i nagle cos jej zapachnialo. Zeszla na dół i czekalo tam na nia sniadanie. Ciepłe mleko i jajko. Zjadała i wyszła z domu szukajac Czkawke. Znalazla go przy smokach. Podeszla do niego objela w tali i pocalowala. -O moja królewna wstała,jak sie spało? -Bez ciebie źle,czemu poszłes? -Nakarmic smoki. -No nic,dziekuje za sniadanko.Było pyszniutkie. -Tak ci smakowalo? -No oczywiscie,ze tak. -To co dzis robimy? -Wlasnie o tym chcialabym z toba porozmawiac. -Czy cos sie stalo? -Nie,a tak właściewie to tak.Tedzaprosił mnie na spacer. -Iiiiii??? -Myslalam ze bdziesz zły? -Czemu mam byc zły? Ufam ci. -Ja tobie tez,dziekuje.Obiecuje ze jakos sie od wdziecze. -Mam nadzieje,jak cos bede w wiosce. Czkawka pocałował Astrid,ona oddała mu go. Potem poszła do domu. -Witaj Astrid,gdzie byłaś szukałem cie! -Spałam u Czkawki,wrócilismy późno z spaceru i nie chcialam was budzic,dlatego zostałam u niego. -Okej,czyli teraz mozemy razem pojść na spacer? -Tak,ale na chwile,nie chce zeby Czkawka na mnie zbyt długo czekał. -No dobrze. Ted i Astrid poszli na spacer. -Co ty widzisz w tym chłopaku? -Ze co prosze? -No co widzisz w Czkawce,przeciez nie ma nogi.Jest no wiesz taki sobie. -Nie nazywaj go tak.Jest inny niz w y wszyscy razem wzieci. -Za co ty go kochasz? -Co ciebie to interesuje? -Moze tylko to ze jest wodzem i ma nocna furie,co? -Nie prawda,nic takiego nie powiedzialam! -To jaka jest prawda? -Zadna,kocham go za to jaki jest,nie za to kim jest i co ma! -Ale wczesniej go niekochalas! -Wczesniej to ja byłam na Wyspie Cieni! -A no tak.Czyli zakochalas sie wnim zeby miec lepsza reputacje? -Nie prawda! -Doprawdy? -Tak,kocham go za to jaki jest,nigdy mnie nie opusci! -No dobrze,jak sobie chcesz! -Chciales sie ze mna przejsc tylko po to zeby dowiedziec sie o tym? -Nie tylko po to. -To co jeszcze chcesz ode mnie? -Jednego,pocałunku. -Zapomnij.. -Jak sobie chcesz. -I tyle masz do powiedzenia? -No tak. -Wracajmy juz,podobno masz spotkac sie z Czkawka. -A..tak..tak,dokładnie,wracajmy. Wrócili,Ted poszedł do domu,za to Astrid poleciala do Czkawki. Gdy ja zobaczyl,od razu objal w tali i pocalowal. 'Pocałunek nienawiści' -I jak było z Tedem? -Nie za fajnie. -Dlaczego? -Ty chyba wiesz dlaczego? -Nie... -Poprosił mnie o pocałunek! -Chyba sie nie zgodziłaś? -Pewnie ze nie! Czkawka i Astrid znów sie pocałowali.Potem poszli do domu.Po drodze spotkali Mieczyka. -Czkawka,jutro Szpadka ma ma urodziny. -Czemu teraz nam o tym mówisz? -Przepraszam,byłem zajęty przygotowaniami. -No dobrze. -Mozecie cos dla mnie zrobic? -Słuchamy. -Chce jej upiec tort ale nie umiem,a kucharz ma zajete bo robi inne smakołyki,zrobicie dla mnie tort? -Jasne,jaki? -Czekoladowy z wirami kokosów (oni maja tam czekolade i kokosy? xd).Noi zeby wystarczył dla całej wioski. -No dobra musimy sie spieszyc. Czkawka i Astrid pobiegli po składniki.Tort postanowili robic u Czkawki. -Dobra,teraz podaj mi mąke. Astrid,która cały czas tylko patrzyła jak Czkawka robi.Przynajmniej jej kazal patrzec.Miała mu podac mąke.Zamiast tak zrobic,ona wzięła do reki troche maki i rzuciła w strone Czkawki. -Astrid! -No co chciales mąke. Astrid smiala sie i nie mogla powstrzymac łez. Nagle Czkawka wzial make i rzucil w strone Astrid.Tak sie bawili dopóki do domu nie weszła Val. -Co tu sie wyprawia?! -Robimy tort dla Szpadki. -Mieczyk nas poprosił.-wtrąciła sie Astrid. -I dlatego macie make na włosach i na całym ciele? -No mozna to tak nazwac. -Czkawka,chcial mąke to mu ja dałam. -No dobrze,jaki to ma byc tort? -Czekoladowy i zeby wystarczyl dla calej wioski. -Narazie to starczy na dwie osoby,nawet nie wiem czy nie jedna. -Ja tylko patrzylam. -Dobra,idzicie sie umyc,sama za was zrobie ten tort. Czkawka ucałowal swoja mame i razem z Astrid poszli sie umyc. Zamiast normalnie to poszli do studni i zaczeli oblewac sie woda. Wszystko to widziala Val,która stała przy oknie. -Jacy oni zakochani.....-powiedziala do siebie w duchu. Czkawka i Astrid byli cali mokrzy ale czysci.Poszli sie wysuszyc do Astrid.Niechcieli przeszkadac Valw robieniu tortu. Przebrali sie i poszli na plaze. Oparli sie o siebie.Gdy Astrid sobie zdrzemła,Czkawka wstał i zaczal budowac cos z piasku. Po paru minutach,Astrid wstała. -Czkawka?Czkawka... Czkawka wstał i poszedl do ukochanej. -Tu jestem. -Czemu poszles?-zapytala jeszcze lekko spiaca Astrid. -Nigdzie,spi. Robilo sie pozno,Czkawka wział na rece Astrid i zaniósł do domu. Położył ja na łóżku i okrył kołudrą.Zeby nie wstala położył sie koło niej.Po chwili on tez spał. Była 20,Czkawka wyszedl na chwilke.W tym momencie do pokoju wszedl Ted. Musnał ja ustami.Astrid myslac ze to Czkawka oddała mu pocałunek.Całowali sie dopóki do pokoju nie wszedl Czkawka. Wkurzony odepchnal Teda.Astrid sie od razu ockneła. -Co ty robisz z moją dziewczyna? -Nic...a co ci do tego? Czkawka nie wytrzymał i zaczął sie bic z Tedem.Walka skończyła by sie tragedia gdyby nie Astrid,która staneła miedzy nimi. -DOSC!Dość,juz dość.Ted czemu mnie pocałowałeś? -Tylko dotknałem ust,a ty zaczełaś mnie całować. -Ty lepiej ze mna wiecej nie zadzieraj!-krzyknal Czkawka. -Dość. -Pocałowałam cie bo myslałam ze to Czkawka,nie wiedzialam ze jakis palant przyjdzie i bedzie chcial mnie pocalowac. -Uwazasz ze jestem palantem?-zapytal sie cicho stojacy Czkawka. -Oprócz ciebie. -Astrid,czy to prawda ze sie z nim całowalas i to ty zaczelas? -Tak,bo myslalam ze to ty! -Ale to nie ja byłem. -Wiem,przepraszam cie... -Astrid,zostaw mnie,musze sobie to przemyslec. Astrid juz z oczu ciekły łzy.Zrozumiała ze Czkawka z nia zerwal,i to przez nia. -Ted,wyjdz z tad,nie chce cie tu wiecej widziec. Ted wyszedl.Astrid zatrzasnela drzwi i zaczela plakac. Nastepnego dnia,ubrala sie i wyszla pocwiczyc na arenie. Nagle usłyszła krzyki i bijatyke.Od razu tam pobiegła.Na arenie Czkawka z Tedem bili sie. Astrid zobaczyła ze Czkawce leci krew z nosa i ma pofaratany policzek,Krwaw to samo tylko gorzej. Wleciała na arene,Czkawka juz mial uderzyc Teda,ale Astrid objeła go w tali i odciągneła. -Czkawka,dosc chodz,nie rób tego,błagam,prosze!-szeptała mu Astrid. Czkawka przestał. -To jeszcze nie koniec,Czkawka!-krzyknał Ted. Astrid zaprowadziła Czkawke do jej pokoju.Byli sami bo Harry,Sephora i Zander poszli pomagac w przyjeciu. Astrid wzieła opatrunki i zaczela czyścic rany.Jednak przy tym pusciła pare łez,które zobaczył Czkawka. -Czemu płaczesz? Astrid nic nie odpowiedziała.Czkawka otarł jej łzy. -Czkawka....-oparła kończąc czyscic rany.-Obiecaj mi cos. -Dla ciebie wszystko.... -Nie bedziesz sie juz o mnie bił. -Astrid,cos ty zawsze bede cie chronił,nawet jakbym miał przy tym zginąć. -Czkawka,ale ja martwie sie o ciebie. -Wiem,dlatego ja musze sie tez o ciebie martwic. Astrid spuściła głowe.Czkawka podniósł ja i musnał delikatnie ustami.Astrid oddała mu pocałunek.Po chwili stawał sie namietny i romantyczny.Skonczyli gdy brakło im tchu. 'Namiętność ' '-pisze z perpektyw Czkawki' -'od razu przepraszam za drobne pomyłki' '-pojawią sie nowe postacie' '-jesli chodzi o Val to w tym opku jej nie bedzie,w tym sensie ze wyjechala gdzies ze smokiem' Dzien zapowiadal sie dobrze.Mogłem spędzić ten dzień z moja ukochaną,Astrid.Poszedłem więc do jej domu.Zapukałem otworzył mi je Harry. Czkawka:Cześć Harry jest Astrid? Harry:Tak w pokoju. Czkawka:Dobrze,dzięki. Poszłem do pokoju Astrid.Malowała cos na biurku w notesie.Jak weszłem nie zauwazyła mnie.Podszedłem od tyłu i objąłem w tali i pocałowałem w policzek. Astrid:O Czkawka,jak sie ciesze ze jestes! Czkawka:Co tam rysowałaś? Astrid:Malowałam,takie tam bazgroły. Wziąłem notes i zacząłem oglądać jej rysunki.Musze przyznać ze bardzo ładnie rysuje,czy tam maluje.Astrid usiadła koło mnie ze spuszczona głowa.Zareagowałem bardzo czule,całujac ja. Astrid:Czkawka wiem ze sa brzydkie,ale prosze oddaj mi juz ten notes. Czkawka:Astrid,te rysunki sa.....cudowne. Perspektywa Astrid: Jejku...Czkawka powiedział ze pieknie rysuje.Juz myslalam ze powie cos w rodzaju:No wiesz ładne czy takie tam.A on powiedział: Cudowne.Astrid opanuj sie!No ale sama musze przyznac ze nie byly znow takie najgorsze. Perspektywa Czkawki: Nie chciałem słyszec od niej odpowiedzi,jej usmiech mowil sam za siebie. Astrid:Czkawka zostaniesz ze mna? Czkawka:Chciałbym ale wiesz,chłopaki... Astrid:No cóz.... Czkawka:Astrid...-zapytałem z taka niewinnością-czy ty nie chcesz isć do mnie? Astrid:Czkawka,tak chce. Wziałem ja za reke i poszlismy do mojego domu.Weszlismy do srodka,Astrid pociagnela mnie i zaprowadzila na gore.Zaczela mnie calowac.Oddawalem pocalunki,ale nadal bylem w transie. Astrid:Czkawka wszystko,okej? Czkawka:Tak.... Astrid kontynuowała.Ja dalej myślałem.Co sie ze mną dzieje czemu nie reaguje?Nic nie robie?Trzeba z tym skończyć! Czkawka:Astrid.....ufasz mi? Astrid:Tak...? Objąłem ją w tali pocałowałem.Pocałunek stawał sie namietny.Rozebrała mnie!Ja ja tez,było troszke chłodno. Astrid:Czkawka...... Niedokonczyła bo złożyłem na jej ustach pocałunek.Rano jak sie obudziłem spała.Objeła jedynie mnie w tali.Pocałowałem ja w czoło i zacząłem bawic sie jej włosami.Wygląda tak pieknie gdy spi.No ale to musiało sie skonczyc.Obudziła sie. Czkawka:Witaj,kochanie jak sie spało? Astrid:Cudownie,bo byłeś przy mnie. Wtedy zrozumiałem co jest dla mnie wazne.Po odejsciu ojca ni myslalem duzo o miłosc wprawdzie chyba zapomniałem o niej.Astrid znów otworzyła mi drzwi na świat.Teraz była wtulona we mnie.Czułem jej miłość do mnie.To było cudowne uczucie.Do czasu gdy ktos nie zapukał do drzwi.Był to Sledzik. Sledzik:Czkawka,ja wiem ze spałes,przepraszam ale chyba jestes wodzem i powinienes to zobaczyc. NIc sie nieodezwalem.Poczulem jedynie objecie w tali.Byla to moja ukochana. Astrid:Czkawka,wszystko okej? Czkawka:Astrid musze isc,za chwile wracam nie ruszaj sie stad! Astrid stanela obrębiała.Ja musiałem leciec z Sledzikiem.Niestety,moze mi przebaczy. Perspektywa Astrid: "...nie ruszaj sie stad..." powiedział jak do smoka.Nie ruszaj sie bo oberwiesz.Nie jestem jego własnościa.Nie mogłam duzej tak tu stac pół naga w jego koszuli.Od razu sie przebralam i wyszlam z domu.Wskoczylam na Wichurke i polecialysmy do lasu.Musiałam sie na kims wyzyc,a jedyne co mi przyszlo do głowy to rzucanie toporem w drzewo.Czkawki nie bylo,normalne.Ale tak długo?To nie dawało mi sie skupic. Perspektywa Czkawki: Czkawka:Śledzik gdzie to jest co chciałes mi pokazac? Sledzik:To...to poprostu jest nie doopisania. Czkawka:Sledzik....co to jest? 'Kto jeszcze zabija smoki ?' Czkawka:Śledzik...co to jest? Śledzik nic nie odpowiedział.Zasłaniał oczy. Perspektywa Czkawki: To było straszne,nie dziwie sie ze Śledzik nie chciał na to patrzec.Ja tez niechcialem no ale coz,musialem.Nie wiedziałem kto mógł zrobic cos takiego? Sledzik:Czkawka....mozemy....j-juz z t-ad i-iissc? Czkawka:Nie,...musze sie dowiedziec kto to zrobił....i. Sledzik:No,dobrze ale jak reszta sie o tym dowie bedzie wrzask! Czkawka:Dlatego,nikomu,ale to nikomu nie pisniesz ani słowka. Sledzik:Yhymmmm.... Zabic....zabic....smoka? No własnie to co zobaczyłem to był smok.Ten z gatunku Koszmar Ponocnik.Dziwne ze ktos takiego smoka zabil.Trudne,ale wykonalne.Chyba?Musielismy cos z tym zrobic gdyby reszta wioski sie o tym dowiedziala była bym masakra.Nie ufam Śledzikowi,załoze sie ze juz teraz puscil plame i wszystko im powiedzial.No ale wczesniej czy pozniej by sie dowiedzieli jak nie od Sledzika to od kogos kto to wczesniej widzial.Teraz pozostalo mi tylko wyjasnic sprawe z Astrid,a najwazniejsze to sprawe z tym smokiem. Perspektywa Astrid: Czekałam,rzucajac w drzewo.Juz kolejne z 10 lezało w lesie.Czkawka....ciekawe gdzie teraz jest.No ale nie mozna go winic jest wodzem.Czekałam rzucajac w drzewo.W pewnym momencie zdałam sobie sprawe z tego ze przez to wszystko zaniedbałam Wichurke.Musiałam jej to jakos wynagrodzic.Wskoczyłam na nia,pogłaskałam i poleciałysmy w chmury.Było tak pieknie.SSzybowalysmy,latalysmy wokól chmur,robiac beczki,skok przez skale i skok w przepasc.Nagle przede mna pojawila sie nocna furia.Szczerbatek,a z nim? Oczywiscie Czkawka. Czkawka:Astrid,szukałem cie mialas zostac,i na mnie poczekac. Astrid:Czkawka,powiedziałes mi jak do smoka.Zostan tu.Nie jestm niczyja wlasnoscia. Czkawka:Astrid ja rozumiem,przepraszam,daj mi to wszystko wytlumaczyc! Astrid:Czkawka,nie chce nic co chcesz mi powiedziec,rozumiesz? Pomknęłam niczym strzała pioruna.Niestety dogonił mnie Czkawka,i za nim sie obejrzalam siedzial za mna. Astrid:Czkawka?!CO ty wyprawiasz?! Czkawka:Astrid,wiem ze nie chcesz mnie słuchac ale pozwol mi cos ci powiedziec. No zgodziłam sie.Odwróciłam sie w jego strone.Nie bylam zadowolona,jak zaczal mowic przewróciłam oczami.Widac było ze mnie to nie obchodzi. Czkawka:Astrid,czy ty mnie nadal kochasz? Zamilkłam,miałam szeroko otwarte oczy,zrozumial ze nie spodziewałam sie takiego obrotu sprawy.Nagle poczułam delikatny podmuch wiatru i usta na swoich ustach.......pocałował mnie!Tak oddałam mu pocałunek,wybaczyłam mu,kocham go i nie wiem co bym bez niego zrobiła. Czkawka:Astrid... Niedokonczyl bo zamknelam mu usta palcem. Astrid:Czkawka tak,i nic tego nie zmieni! Znów sie pocałowalismy.Całowalismy dopóki Szczerbatek nie podfrunał i nas nie trzepnął ogonem. Czkawka:DObrze mordko,juz do ciebie ide. Pocałował mnie w policzek i wskoczył na Szczerbatka.NIe wracalismy do wioski.Cały czas w jedynm miejscu,troszke nudno.Lecielismy przed siebie,czasem rozmawiajc.Przez to nie zauwazylismy ze ktos w nas strzelił.Oczywiscie Czkawka ominał siec,ale mi sie nie poszczesciło i mnie zestrzelili.Zatrzełam spadac wraz z Wichurką.Jednak Wichura wyskoczyła,ja niestety zaplątałam sie w siec i spadłam.Czkawka próbował mnie złpać........................................spadłam.Tonełam,nikt mnie nie uratował.Wiedziałam ze to juz koniec.Nagle do wody wapdł Czkawka.Rozplątał mnie i wyciągnął.Zabrał na Szczerbatka i poleciał ze mna na Berk.Byłam nieprzytomna. Perspektywa Czkawki: Uratowałem ja,lecz bałem sie ze za późno,nie moge jej teraz stracic.To co sie stało to......moja wina?Kocham ja.....nie wybacze sobie tego....Zabrałem ja do Gothi.NIestety nic nie podziałało,Astrid nie oddychała. Pyskacz:Czkawka......musimy przygotowac łódź... Czkawka:Chce zostac na chwile z nia sam na sam. Zostałem przy niej.Straciłem ja.Nie mogłem powstrzymac łez.Chciałem ja pozegnac ale nie potrafiłem.Zacząłem nucic piosenke.Predzej dławiłem głos łzami niz spiewałem.No cóz..... Ty masz mnie za głupią dzikuske.Lecz choć cały świat zwiedziłeś,zjeździłeś,wzdórz i wszesz i mądry jestes tak.Ze az słow,podziwów brak. Dlaczego powiedz mi tak mało wiesz? (mało wiesz) Na lądzie,gdzie rozglądasz sie lądując.Chcesz wszystko mieć na własność nawet głaz.A ja wiem ze ten głaz,ma także duszę.Imie ma i zaklęty w sobie czas. '' Ty myślisz ze sa ludzmi tylko ludzie,których ludźmi nazywać chcą twój świat.Lecz jesli pojdziesz tropem moich braci,dowiesz sie najwiekszych prawd,najswietszych prawd.'' Czy wiesz czemu wilk tak wyje w księzycową noc? I czemu ryś tak zęby szczyrze rad? '' Czy powtórzysz te melodię co z gór płyną? Barwy,które kolorowy niesie wiatr,barwy,które kolorowy niesie wiatr.'' '' Pobiegnij za mną leśnych duch tu szlakiem.Spróbujmy jagód pełnych słońca dni.Zanóżmy sie w tych skarbach niezmierzonych,i choć raz o ich cenach nie mów mi.'' '' Ulewa,jest mą siostrą,strumien bratem.A każdy z żywych stworzen to mój dróg.Jestesmy połączonym z soba swiatem,a natura tylko ten krag zycia wprawia w ruch.'' '' To długo drzewo sie pnie.Skąd to wiedziec masz,skoro scinasz je?'' '' To nie tobie tak sie zwierza, w ksiezycowa noc.Lecz ludzia wszelkich rad i wszelkich wiar.'Chłodącym ta melodie co z gór plynał,barwy,które kolorowy niesie wiatr.Mozesz zdobyc swiat,lecz to bedzie tylko swiat,tylko swiat.Nie'' barwy,które niesie wiatr.............. Ucałowałem ja w czoło i podeszłem do drzwi,gdy nagle usłyszałem to....Czkawka.Odwróciłem sie.Astrid zyje!POdbiegłem do niej i ucałowałem.Oddała mi pocalunek.Ten pocałunek nie był taki jak inne.W nim poczulismy jak bardzo sie kochamy. Perspektywa Astrid: Słyszałam piosenke.Obudziłam sie.Słuchałam do konca.Czkawka..uratował mnie.Teraz wiem czego chce.Wyleciałam z nim na dwór.Kazdy zaraz obskoczył nas dookoła. 1 osoba:Czkawka uratował Astrid! 2 osoba:Czyli sa para? Astrid:Narzeczona....nie dziewczyna. W tym momencie popatrzyłam na niego on na mnie.Pocałował mnie i przytulił.Gdy wszyscy juz poszli,poszlismy do jego domu.Robił herbate.Poszłam na góre.Na jego biurku był rysunki.Na nowe siodło,skrzydło,kombinezon....lecz nagle poczułam czyjsc dotyka na tali. Perspektywa Czkawki: Poszłem na góre za nia i objałem w tali.Ucałowałem w policzek.Ona przesunela moje usta w strone jej ust i mnie pocałowała. Czkawka:Chcesz tego? Astrid:A czy kiedys nie chciałam? Zaczłem ja rozbierac ona mnie.Potem było poprostu....cudownie. 'Strata bliskiego cz.1 ' Spedzilismy razem noc.Astrid spała,tak słodko.Pocałowałem ja w usta.Ku mojejmu zdziwieniu,Astrid nie spała i oddała mi pocałunek.Po paru minutach obściskiwania sie i całowania ubralismy sie,zjedlismy sniadanie i wyszlismy z domu nakarmic smoki. Perspektywa Astrid: Czkawka i ja to cudowna para,ciesze sie ze jestem znim.Co ja bym bez niego zrobiła? Noi musiałam wykrakac.Nagle ktos zaatakował Berk.Nowi! Czkawka:Uwolnic smoki! Krzyczał,ratujac smoki,które zostały postrzelone siecia.Nagle Czkawka dostał siecia.Zarbali go.Szczerbatek chciał mu pomóc,ale kazał mu uciekac.W jego oczach widziałam przerazenie i strach.Gdy go wkładali spojrzał na mnie jakby chciał powiedziec "Trzymaj sie,nie bój sie,wszystko bedzie dobrze".''Nie chciałam na to patrzec rzuciłam mu sie na ratunek.Lecz inni mnie zatrzymali.Szarpałam sie,na darmo.W oczach Czkawki zagosciły łzy,a tak jak w moich.Straciłam Czkawke na zawsze!Odpływali,wreszcie mnie puścili,chciałam jeszcze płynąć do niego,ale kazał mi tego nie robic.Posłuchałam,ni odeszłam ani kroku od miejsca kiedy po raz ostatni sie widzieliśmy. '''Perspektywa Czkawki:' Straciłem ja,ponownie.NIe wiedziałem kim sa,ani dokąd mnie zabieraja.Wiedziałem ze juz nie ma szans na powrót.Straciłem nadzieje i pogrążyłem sie w zalu.Kazdy mój kolejny dzien byl pustka.Bez Astrid i Szczerbatka nie mam po co zyc! Perspektywa Astrid: Berk pogrązyło sie w smutku po stracie wodza.A poniewaz byłam druga w koleji do bycia wodzem,zostałam nim.Lecz nie brałam udziału w wyscigach,nie rzucałam toporem,rzadko co bywało ze sie usmiechałam,wprawdzie wogule.Mój dzien wyglądał jak ciemna,opuszczona jaskinia,która nie ma konca. Od odejściu Czkawki mineły 3 lata.Teraz dorosłam i mam chłopaka.Ma na imie Dejwid.Jest brunetem o niebieskich oczach.NIe zapomniałam o Czkawce,jedynie czasem sobie zapomne.NIe mysle o tym ze wróci,straciłam nadzieje i nie chce sie znów zamartwiac.Rozpoczełam nowy rozdział w swoim zyciu.Nie chce wracac do przeszłosci.Teraz mam dłuższe włosy,nowa opaske,lepsze siodło dla Wichurki,nowe naramienniki,getry i bluzka.Teraz wszystko jest ładniejsze.Zmieniłam sie nie do poznania.A jesli chodzi o Dejvida,jest ode mnie starszy o rok.Jest z wyspy Nagassaki.Około 200 mil od Berk. Perspektywa Czkawki: Uwoniłem sie dwa lata temu,niestety musiałem zostac na ich wyspie.Wyspie Czarnokręgów.Na berk nie było mnie przez 3 lata.Nie zapomniałem o Astrid.Codziennie patrzyłem w niebo,czekajac jak mnie znajdzie.Wszystkie te dni były chybne.Okazało sie ze to Evan Gartogrudny.MIszkam na jego wyspie.Zawsze sie zastanawiałem co sie teraz dzieje na Berk.Jak u Szczerbatak i mamy,a szczególnie u Astrid.MIałem swiadomosc ze ona tak samo tęskni.Jesli kiedys wróce,czy ja rozpoznam,a ona mnie?Nie duzo sie zmienilem.No tyle ze urosły mi włosy i ulepszyłem swój kombinezon.Teraz moge szybciej latac.Jednak nadszedł taki dzien i uciekłem.Przez te lata wiedziałem dokad chce wracac.Ulepszałem strój by wrócic.I wreszcie sie udało.LEciałem 3 dni,oczywiscie robiłem,którkie postoje.Na 4 dzień było juz widac Berk.Zmieniło sie.Domy sa unowoczesnione i ładniejsze,wytrwalsze.Jest wiecej smoków.Leciałem.Widac było juz cała osade,która patrzy w moja strone. Perspektywa Astrid: Cała osada nagle patrzyła sie w chmury.Tez zaczelam sie patrzec.I ujrzalam kogos kto leci.Ale nie na smoku.Wyladował,podbiegłam na srodek aby mu sie przyjrzec. Perspektywa Czkawki: Wylądowałem.Nie zdejmowałem maski.Ale w pewnym momencie na srodek przez tłum przedostała sie dziewczyna,o blond włosach i pikenym stroju wojowniczki.Wtedy zrozumiałem ze to Astrid.Za nia stała cała osada i chłopak,przypominajacy mnie tylko z niebieskimi oczami. Perspektywa Astrid: Nie wiedziałam kto to.Był odziany w kombinezon do latania,a na twarzy miał maske.Jedyne co widziałam to dwa warkoczyki wystajace z spod maski. Astrid:Ktos ty? Skad przybywasz? Zapytalam.Odparl mi donosny glos. Ktos:Przybywam z wyspy Czarnokręgów. Astrid:Imie? Nic nie odpowiedział.Powtórzyłam pytanie,ale bardziej gniewnym głosem. Astrid:Imie?! Ktos:Mysle ze nie muze sie przedstawiac,bo ty wiesz jak mam na imie.... Nie wiedziałam o co mu chodzi.Nagle powlo,zaczął sciągac maske.Spod maski wyłoniła sie twarz,której dawno,dawno nie widziałam.To...to...Czkawka.Tyle lat go nie widziałam.Nie wiedziałam jak zareagowac,jedyne co zrobiłam to podbiegłam do niego i połozyłam na jego policzku swoja dłon.On sie o nia oparl i usmiechnal do mnie.Zaczelam plakac.Łzy mi leciały po policzkach.Przytuliłam sie do niego mocno.Oderwałam sie niechetnie i spojrzalam w te jego zielone oczy.Patrzyly na mnie z troska.Chciał mnie pocałowac ale ja sie odsunelam. Perspektywa Czkawki: Strasznie sie ucieszyłem na jej widok.Chciałem ja pocałowac ale ona sie odsunela.Nie wiedzialem o co chodzi.Myslalem ze zapadne sie pod ziemie. Astrid:Czkawka,ja nie moge. Czkawka:Astrid,czemu co złego zrobiłem? Astrid:Nie,tylko ze ja mam chłopaka..... Po tych słowach wyskoczyły mi oczy.No nie dosłowanie.Cofnałem sie,a w oczach miałem łzy.Cała nadzieja jaka mi wróciła,znikła.Odwróciłem sie i zaczałem biec.Skoczyłem i pofrunałem nad Krucze Urwisko. Perspektywa Astrid: No dopiero co wrócił.I nie wiem czemu ale gdy go zobaczyłam cos we mnie drgneło.Jakby Dejwid sie juz dla mnie liczył.Ze teraz liczył sie Czkawka,który nigdy mi tego nie wybaczy. Perspektywa Czkawki: Rozpaczałem przy jeziorze.Gdy nagle usłyszałem wark smoka.Nagle z jaskinie wybiegł czarny smok.Był to Szczerbatek.Tak sie ucieszył na mój widok ze mnie przewrócił i zaczal lizac.Bawilismy sie,latalismy tak jak zadawnych lat.Wrócilem na Berk,czego zaluje.Nie moge wrocic do wioski.Zostałem wiez nad kruczym urwiskiem.Siedziałem tam wiele godzin po czym zasnąłem. Perspektywa Astrid: Chciałam jeszcze raz zobaczyc sie z Czkawka.Wiec postanowiałam pobiec nad Krucze Urwisko.Wiedziałam ze tam bedzie.Ukradkiem uciekłam w strone lasu.Jest...Czkawka smacznie spał,a koło niego Szczerbatek.Podeszłam do niego.Szerbek nawet nie drnął.Kucnełam przy Czkawce i dałam mu buziaka w policzek.Od razu sie odcknał. Perspektywa Czkawki: Spałem sobie smacznie,az tu nagle poczułem jak ktos daje mi buziaka w policzek.Ocknąłem sie od razu.I wstałem jak strzała.Okazało sie ze to Astrid.Uciszała mnie abym nie krzyczał. Czkawka:Co ty tu robisz? Astrid:Szukałam cie,chciałam znów cie zobaczyc.....wybacz. Czkawka:Astrid,to co jest miedzy toba,a tym chłopakiem.... Astrid:Czkawka,wiem ale gdy cie zobaczyłam nikt inny sie juz dla mnie nie liczyl,tylko ty. Perspektywa Astrid: Zamilkł.Spuscił głowe i myslał.Podeszłam do niego blizej i podniosłam głowe. Astrid:Czkawka....zawsze bede cie kochac. Po tych słowach zawiesiłam swoje rece na jego szyji i pocałowałam.On objał mnie w tali i oddawał pocałunki.Znów czułam sie jak w niebie.Czkawka,mój ukochany,znów jest przy mnie. 'Strata bliskiego cz.2' Jak ja go kocham.Przy nim wiem ze nie musze sie bac o to ze cos mi sie stanie.Przez to wszystko nie zauwazyłam ze Dejwid mnie sledził.Ukrył sie za drzewem i wszystko widział.Wkurzony rzucił sie w poscig i zaatakował Czkawke.Czkawka uderzył go i odepchnał.Za to Dejwid znów sie na niego rzucił.Próbowałam go odciągnąć,ale on mnie odepchnał i upadłam na kamien. Perspektywa Czkawki: Wkońcu miałem Astrid przy sobie i musiało pójśc coś nie tak.Walczyłem z nim,ale jak rzucił Astrid,a ona zemdlała przez uderzenie o kamien to nie wytrzymałem.Uciekał w popłochu. Czkawka:Astrid?Astrid....Astrid! Krzyczałem.Naszczęście,oddychała,ale lekko.Wydawac sie mogło ze przestaje bic jej serce.Zaniosłem ja do Gothi. U Gothi: Czkawka:Pyskacz czy Gothi wie co z Astrid? Pyskacz:Tak,nic jej nie bedzie,wystarczy ze bedziesz jej dawac lekarstwo i bedzie odpoczywac. Czkawka:Ma to lekarstwo? Pyskacz:Tak,za chwile ci da. Czkawka:A sa jakies komplikacje?No wiecie:zanik pamieci czy cos? Pyskacz:Gothi twierdzi ze nie powinno tak byc i ze razczej nie bedzie zaniku pamieci.A i jeszcze jedno,jak bedzie miec drgawki to przytul ja czy cos z tych rzeczy. Czkawka:A to minie? Pyskacz:Jak odczuje ze jest bezpieczna. Czkawka:A od czego sa te drgawki? Pyskacz:Beda sie jej snily koszmary,objawy,cos co przezyła w zyciu. Czkawka:Dziekuje Pyskacz,dziekuje Gothi. Pyskacz:Dasz rade,młody.Tu masz lekarstwo.Dzieki temu szybciej wyzdrowieje i szybciej sie obudzi. Czkawka:Ile bedzie tak spała? Pyskacz:Dwa,trzy dni,góra cztery. Czkawka:OK. Zaniosłem ją do domu.Ułożyłem wygodnie na łóżku i przykryłem dwoma kocami.Cały czas przy niej siedziałem.Od czasu do czasu byłem jeszcze u Gothi.Po lekarstwa lub jakies pytania.Astrid bardzo czesto miała drgawki.Ale gdy kładłem sie koło niej i ja otulałem,przestawała je miec.Wkońcu po dwóch dniach Astrid sie obudziła. Astrid:Cz...Czkawka? Zapytała jeszcze lekko spiącym głosem.Nie odpowiedziałem,z oka popłyneła mi tylko jedna łza,którą otarła Astrid. Czkawka:Astrid,tak sie martwiłem,wszystko w porządku? Astrid:Czkawka,dziekuje,po tym wszystkim ty mnie uratowałes. Pocalowalismy sie.Oddawałem pocałunki.Wreszcie poczułem jak sece mi wali z miłości do niej. Perspektywa Astrid: Miałam okropne sny,wręcz mozna uznac je za koszmary i horory.Ale wreszcie jak sie obudziłam,widziałam Czkawke.Teraz tylko chciałam z nim byc i sie z nim całowac.Ale cos mi sie przypomniało.I oderwałam sie od niego niechętnie. Astrid:Czkawka,czy przez te ostanie dni widziałeś w wiosce Dejwida? Czkawka:Nie,ale nie powinnas sie tym teraz martwic.Musisz odpoczywac. Astrid:Kto tak powiedział? Czkawka:Ja i Gothi.Martwie sie,po za tym jestes jeszcze słaba. Astrid:No dobrze dla ciebie wszystko... Znów sie pocałowalismy.Potem Czkawka zrobił mi sniadanie.Cały czas ze mna był.Rysowalismy,rozmawialismy to co naprawde lubiałam robic z Czkawka.Chciałam takze polatac z Wichurka i Czkawka ale zawsze gdy chciałam wstac on mnie kładł. Minał tydzien,wypoczełam,a Czkawka cały czas był przy mnie.Nie odstepował mnie na krok.Lubiałam z nim latac.Teraz własnie latalismy.Akurat był wschód słonca.To piekny widok.Postanowilismy poleciec na klify,odpoczac.Siadlismy i oparlismy sie o kamien.Nasze smoki bawily sie kłodą,wiedziały ze maja nam nie przeszkadzac.Wstałam i usiadłam na Czkawce.On objął mnie w tali. Czkawka:Astrid do ciebie pytanie... Astrid:Tak? Czkawka:Astrid...... 'Choroba Astrid' '-ten rozdział dedykuje Marcysia.A i Szczerbol123' Astrid:Czkawka no wyduś to z siebie. Czkawka:Eee...nie ważne. Astrid:Czkawka,prooosze? Czkawka:Naprawde chcesz wiedziec ? Astrid:Tak,cały czas cie o to pytam! Czkawka:NO dobrze....a masz. Perspektywa Czkawki: Wziałem ja i przewróciłem na bok.Ucałowałem i wstałem. Astrid:Czkawka,jak tylko wstane,pozałujesz tego. Nie bałem sie wiedziałem ze mi nic nie zrobi.Zignorowałem to i podeszłem do Szczerbatka.Jednak Astrid nie kłamała.Wstała i skoczyła mi na plecy i zaczela tarmoscic moje włosy. Astrid:To za to ze mnie przewróciłes. Astrid zeszła ze mnie i oczepała z ziemi. Czkawka:Ej no zawsze bedziesz mnie tak walic? Własnie w tej samej chwili Astrid podciagła mnie i pocałowała.Oddałem pocałunek.Stawał sie bardziej namietny.Wkońcu brakło nam tchu.Postanowiliśmy jeszcze polatac.Wskoczylismy na smoki i wznieslismy sie ponad chmury. Latalismy i latalismy.Kocham to robic.Zwłaszcza gdy jestem z ukochana osoba.Zachodziło słonce powoli zaczelismy sie zbierac.Odprowadziłem ja pod dom.Pozegnalem i poszlem do siebie. Nastepny dzień.... Obudziłem sie o 7.30,dałem Szczerbatkowi małe co nieco,a sam zjadłem kanapke.Poszłem do kuźni zobaczyć co u Pyskacza i porobić coś jeszcze.Bo od dłuższego czasu wprawdzie niegadamy. Czkawka:Pyskacz,tu jestes moge ci w czyms pomóc? Pyskacz:Czkawka,jak dobrze ze jestes.Mam siodło do zrobienie ale musze pomóc Grubemu z Wiadrem.Ryby cos ostanio nie łowia i powli zaczyna brakowac zapasów. Czkawka:Dobrze zajme sie siodłem.Dla kogo to siodło? Pyskacz:A Johan Kupczy ma przypłynac.Podobno siodło ma dla kogos bardzo waznego.Nie mówił dla kogo.Przypływa jutro o 18.00 więc masz troszke czasu.Jak sie wyrobisz bede ci ogomnie wdzieczny! Czkawka:Nie zawiode cie! No to bierzemy sie do pracy.Zacząłem robis siodło.Wymiary miałem na biurku pozostawione wcześniej przez Pyskacza.Wyrobiłem sie w dwie godziny.Jestem z siebie dumny.Przez to wszystko nie zauważyłem ze Astrid mnie nie szukała.Zawsze mnie szukała,a dzis jakby sie rozpłyneła.No nic.POszłe do Pyskacza,powiedziec mu mu ze juz skonczylem siodło.Mam nadzieje ze bedzie z niego zadowolony. Czkawka:Pyskacz,jestes wszedzie cie szukam. Pyskacz:Nie powiniennes robic siodla? Czkawka:Zrobiłem,mam nadzieje ze ci sie spodoba. Pyskacz:Zrobiles to siodło w niecałe dwie godziny.Ty to masz talent. Czkawka:To sie nazywa miec wprawe.Zadne tam talent,poprostu wiedziałem ze to wazne. Pyskacz:Dziekuje ci,teraz masz wolne no chyba ze cos jeszcze robisz. Czkawka:NIe nic nie robie,ale mam do ciebie pytanie gdzie Astrid? Pyskacz:Cały dzień siedzi w swoim domu.Ani razu z niego nie wyszła. Czkawka;Wiesz moze czemu? Pyskacz:Nie mam bladego pojecia...na THORAA Wiadro to nie tam ma byc tylko tam.Co ja z wami mam.. Dobra.Dlaczego Astrid nie wychodzila z domu,co jest grane?W ekspresowym tepie byłem juz pod jej domem.Zapukałem,nie otworzyla.Pomyslalem ze wyszla.Ale nie slychac bylo halas z gory.Zapukalem jeszcze raz ale nawet nikt sie nie odezwal.Wiec rzucielm w okno kamieniem.W oknie ukazala sie Astrid.Troszke inna niz zwykle.Co jest? Czkawka:Astrid,co jest,czemu mnie nie wpuścisz? Astrid;Czkawka,ja ja nie moge cie wpuścic. Czkawka:Ale dlaczego? Astrid:Nie wazne,idz juz sobie z stad! Czkawka:Astriss................. Posmutniałem,poszłe do swojego domu.Nastepnego ranka dalem kosz z rybami Szczerbatkowi.Potem chwile latalismy,jednak czekaly nas jeszcze zajecia w Akademi.Wlecialem na arene jak strzala.Bliźniaki znów sie kłóciły o to kto ma mądrzejszego smoka.śledzik bawił sie z Sztukamięs,a Sączysmark,jak to Sączysmark całował swoje muskuły.Nigdzie nie było Astrid.Ciekawe nigdy nie opuszczała zajec,ani sie nie spóźniałą.No nic. Czkawka:Dobra ludzie,w szeregu stanac. Wszyscy:No ale po co?! Czkawka:Po co to sie nogi.. Mieczyk:A czasem pod pachami! Czkawka:Dzieki Mieczyk,geniusz normalnie z ciebie! Mieczyk:Słyszałas siora,jestem geniuszem.Masz mi tu zaraz klekac przede mną! Szpadka:Wolałabym zjeść kupę Wyma niż przed toba klękac! Mieczyk:Naprawde,ciekawe jak smakuje,ja spróbuje Jota! Szpadka;Face pam! Czkawka:Dobra cisza.Kto wie co sie dzieje z Astrid. Mieczyk:Ja wiem,chowa sie przed toba! Szpadka:Ty głąbie przed toba! Mieczyk:Nieprawda bo przed toba! Zaczeli sie bic. Sączysmark:Wiesz moze szykuje sie dla mnie? No wiesz,piekna jest ale ona chce bardziej. Czkawka:Serio nikt nie wie co z Astrid!!!!!!!???? Sledzik:Ja wiem,wszyscy wiedza,a ty nie? Czkawka:Nie,nic mi nie mówila. Sledzik:Jest chora,nie chce nikogo zarazic.Siedzi w domu. Czkawka:Skąd to wiesz? Sledzik:Akurat,przypadkiem sie dowiedzialem.Wiesz wraz z Księżnisią czytalismy ksiege smoków w twierdzy.Nagle wleciała Astrid.Szukała cie.Nigdzie cie nie bylo. Czkawka:Wtedy ci powiedziala? Sledzik:Nie mi tylko Gothi.Gothi akurat była u Wiadra,kiedy on był w twierdzy.Podsłuchałem ich rozmowe.I stad wiem. Czkawka:Powiedziales ze wszyscy juz o tym wiedza! Sledzik:Bo wszystkich sie pytala gdzie jestes.A ja wszystkim powiedzialem ze jest chora. Czkawka;Dlatego nie chciala mnie wpuscic. Sledzik:Jesli chcesz sie jeszcze czegos dowiedziec to idz do Gothi ona dawala jej lekarstwa,moze wie cos o jej chorobie. Czkawka:Dzieki Sledzik,poprowadzisz za mnie zajecia? Sledzik:Z przyjemnościa,chodz Krztusia. Pobiegłem do Gothi.POwiedziała wszystko to co dawał Astrid.Okazało sie ze Astrid ma uczulenie na kwiatek,który zerwała zrywajac w lesie.Pobiegłem jeszcze raz do Astrid.Zapukałem,ale inaczej.Jak Gothi.Wtedy Astrid otworzy mi drzwi,bo pomysli ze jestem Gothi.Tak tez sie stalo.Schowałem sie za drzwiami.Astrid je otworzyla,a ja szybko wpadłem do jej domu. Astrid:Czkawka,co ty wyprawiasz?-zapytała sie chowając usta w szalki. Czkawka:Nie wiedziałem ze jestes chora.Czemu mi nie powiedzialas? Astrid:Bo wiedzialam ze bedziesz sie martwil. Czkawka:Zawsze bede sie martwil. Astrid:Ale teraz cie bardzo prosze,idz juz. Czkawka:Dopiero przyszedłem. Astrid:.....Wybacz.... Czkawka:Astrid....nie zostawie cie. Podeszłem do niej.Ona jak,to ona sie odsunela do drzwi.Zblizylem sie bardziej i zdjalem jej szalik z ust. Perspektywa Astrid: Czkawka zdjął mi szalik.Byłam zdezorientowana dlatego nie zareagowałam na to. Perspektywa Czkawki: Nie myślałem o tym ze bede chory.Wrecz przeciwnie mialem to gdzies.Zdjalem jej to i pocałowałem.Z niechcecia sie oderwala. Astrid:Czkawka,nie...przez ze mnie bedziesz chory.Nie rob tego wiecej! Czkawka:Nawet jesli miałbym zginac,zawsze tulenie cie bedzie mi sprawiac przyjemnosc. Astrid:Jestes pewien ze chcesz tu byz teraz ze mna,jak jestem w takim stanie? Czkawka:Nigdy nie byłem jeszcze bardziej pewny siebie. Znów sie pocałowalismy.Tym razem oddawała pocałunki.Powoli zaczela mnie rozbierac,a ja ja.(przy drzwiach,super xd mniejsza)Nagle Astrid przerwała. Czkawka:Czy cos sie stalo kochanie? Astrid:Czkawka,to moze zle sie skonczyc. Czkawka:Co masz na mysli? Astrid:Bedziesz chory,nie nie bede patrzec jak przez ze mnie cierpisz. Czkawka:Nie sprawiasz mi bólu. Po tych słowach przyciągnąłem ja do siebie i ucałowałem.Jednak szczescie nie trwało długo.Astrid zemdlała. 'Nieznana choroba' '-ten rozdział jest dla wszystkich moich fanów, wiem że bardzo długo nie robiłam żadnych opków' ale to dlatego że nie miałam czasu ani weny. Dzisiaj jednak mam i może cos z tego wyjdzie Astrid zemdlała.Od razu zanisołem ją do Gothi.Oraz poleciałem po Pyskacza.Cały czas rozmyślałem co teraz będzie. Czkawka:Pyskacz i co z nią? Pyskacz:Gothi pisze że ma wstrząs mózgu. Czkawka:Jak to? przecież nigdzie nie chodziła? Pyskacz:Musiała się uderzyc o coś w głowę. Czkawka:Nie wiem,ale to jest pewne że ma wstrząs mózgu? Pyskacz:Tak Czkawka:Czyli to nie była alergia? Pyskacz:Raczej nie,Gothi musiała coś pokręcić. Wtedy Pyskacz dostał laską od Gothi. Pyskacz:No dobrze, dobrze, tylko już nie bij. Czkawka:Co teraz z nią będzie? Pyskacz:Gothi mówi że zostanie u niej na jakiś czas, dopóki nie będzie w 100% pewna że to nic poważnego. Czkawka:Dobrze, dziekuje Gothi, dziękuje Pyskacz. Jestem załamany.Astrid nie wiadomo czy wyzdrowieje.No cóż, dam rade, zapewne kazała by mi sie nie poddawać. Zrobię to dla niej. Narrator: Myśl co by powiedziała na to Astrid podnosi na duchu Czkawke. Wie że jego ukochana wyzdrowieje. Czy aby napewno? Zbliżała sie 15:00 Czkawka wybierał sie na zajęcia. Czkawka:Witam wszystkich na zajęciach! Reszta:Dzień-do-bry ! Czkawka:Dzisiaj będzie quiz. Śledzik:Jak ja kocham quiz ! Czkawka:Miło mi to słyszeć. Mieczyk:Czkawka,a gdzie Astrid? Reszta:Własnie gdzie Astrid? Czkawka:Astrid jest poważnie chora.Nie bedzie jej na zajeciach. Śledzik:Możemy zaczynać quiz? Czkawka:Tak,dobrze dobierzcie sie w pary. Wszyscy wybierali sie w pary. Śledzik:Czkawka z kim ja mam być? Bo wiesz nie ma Astrid. Czkawka:A gdzie Sączysmark? Śledzik:U bliźniaków. Czkawka:Sączysmark,będziesz z Śledzikiem. Sączysmark:Na serio? Czkawka:Tak na serio,okej jedna grupa będzie zielona druga czerwona. Sączysmark:Ooo,my będziemy czerwoną! Mieczyk:Ej no weź! Ja chciałem być czerwony! Zielony to babski kolor! Czkawka:Mieczyk,wiesz może o tym nie wiesz ale twój smok jest zielony. Mieczyk:Nieprawda! Czkawka:Wiesz chyba nie masz racji. Mieczyk:A własnie że mam! Patrz jest.........zielony? Szpadka:Widzisz pajacu? Mamy zielonego smoka! Mieczyk:Jot! Przefarbowałeś się na zielono? Ty zdrajco! Czkawka:Nie sądze żeby smok sam sie przefarbował. Szpadka:Wiesz co Czkawka po raz pierwszy w życiu sie z toba zgodzę. Zajęcia przeminęły szybko.Czkawka poleciał do Gothi. Perspektywa Czkawki: Poleciałem do Gothi.Chciałem dowiedzieć sie wiecej na temat Astrid.Skoczyłem jeszcze po Pyskacza. Weszliśmy do Środka.I zobaczyłem coś czego niegdy nie zapomne. Na stole (chodzi o stół do operowania) leżała blada Astrid.Nie miała połowy włosów.Przeraziłem sie i zakryłem twarz rękami.Wtulając sie w Pyskacza. Pyskacz:No już, będzie dobrze. Czkawka:Nic nie bedzie dobrze Astrid jest powaznie chora! Pyskacz:Wiem...Gothi mówi że nie spotkała sie jeszcze z taką choroba. Czkawka:Thorze! Co sie z nią dzieje?! Byłem załamany.Kamień spadł mi z serca.Astrid lezała na stole,z zamkniętymi oczami.Blada,wychudziała, bez włosów. Nie mogłem na to dłużej patrzeć.Wstałem i wyszłem.Skoczyłem na Szczerbatka i poleciałem.łzy ciekły mi strumieniami. I ciągle w głowie miałem jedno. Co sie z nią dzieje? Po długim locie,wróciłem.Poszłem do swojego domu i padłem na łóżko.Wtedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Niechętnie podniosłem sie z łóżka.I zeszłem na dół.Ktos z niecierpliwościa czekał za drzwiami, poniewaz pukał coraz mocniej i głośniej. Otowrzyłem.Przede mną stał zdtszany Śledzik. Czkawka:Śledzik,coś ty taki zdyszany? Ostatni raz cie takiego widziałem jak uciekałeś przed bliźniakami. Śledzik:Przyszedł list od Johana Kupczego. Czkawka:Polecony! Śledzik:Tak...przykro mi z powodu Astrid. Czkawka:Mi też dziekuje za list. Śledzik:Nie ma za co! Poszłem do swojego pokoju.Otowrzyłem list i zacząłem czytac. Drogi Wodzu Czkawko! Z usmiechem na twarzy piszę do ciebie ten list.Wiesz kiedy będziesz czytac ten list,zapewne ja bede na Wyspie Orlich Gniazd.Król wyspy zaprosił mnie na kolację.Spóźnie sie z dzisiejszym dowozem.Chciałem sie także upewnić czy siodło, które poleciłem Pyskaczowi jest gotowe? Jeśli tak podziękuj mu.Jak przypłynę opowiem ci wszystko,co wiem o Orlich Gniazdach.Bo wiesz skąd wzieła sie ta nazwa "Orle Gniazda" ? A tak wogule to pierwsza nazwa tej wyspy nazywała sie.... W tym momencie,przerwałem.Nie chciałem czytać bo wiedziałem że bede miał jeszcze czas posłuchac o tym. Na chwile zapomniałem o Astrid.Ale potem myśli wróciły. 'Zostań lub odejdź' krótkie info: '-długo nie było nextów,przepraszam!!!' '-przez tą długą przerwe nie pisałam kontynuacji opka wiec przepraszam z góry za to ze zapomne kilku rzeczy ;)' '-milego czytania' Perspektywa Czkawki: Już dwa tygodnie od choroby Astrid. Odwiedzałem ją codziennie,jednak że ani razu nie otwarła oczu. Martwiłęm się nią przez ostatni tydzień,ale w tym tygodniu sie jej poprawiło. Martwi mnie jeszcze to ze nie otwarła oczu,Gothi mówi ze to dlatego ze musi jeszcze dojśc do siebie,w środku. Gdy myślałem ze juz wszystko bedzie w porzadku,tak naprawde myliłem sie,było jeszcze gorzej. Dzisiaj jak codzień poleciałem odwiedzić Astrid. Zapukałem do drzwi,natychmiastowo otworzył je Pyskacz,zdenerwowany jak nigdy dotąd. Odsunął sie od drzwi,zobaczyłem Astrid,która miała drgawi jakby sie dusiła,od razu do niej podbiegłem. Złapałem za reke,a wzrokiem szukałem Gothi. Była po drugiej stronie przygotowując najszybciej jak potrafiła jakiś wywar. Zrobiony,podała go Astrid. Po paru sekundach przestała juz sie rzucac. Odetchnąłem z ulga. spojrzałem na Gothi,wskazała palcem aby do niej podszedł. Zaczeła cos pisac. Pyskacz tłumaczył. Pyskacz:Czkawka,nie bede owijał w bawełne...z Astrid bedzie jeszcze gorzej. Pyskacz spojrzał w dół,nawet na mnie nie spojrzał. Pyskacz:Gothi bedzie zmuszona ukrucic jej cierpienie,chyba ze... Tu mu przerwałaem. Czkawka:Chyba nie chce,nie! Gothi,NIE! Nie pozwalam! Podeszłem do Astrid łapiąc ja za reke płacząc. Pyskacz:Czkawka...to dla jej dobra. Czkawka:W takim razie mnie tez zabijcie,bez niej nie mam po co zyc. Załamałem sie,gdy myślałem ze bedzie juz lepiej,było jeszcze gorzej. Perspektywa Pyskacza: Naprawde zal mi chłopaka,ale wiem jedno,nie moze zostawic wyspy,jest wodzem. No cóż miłość! Jednak nie pozwole mu odejść. Trzeba cos wymyślec. Pyskacz:Gothi,dasz rade cos zrobic abysmy snie stracili obu wikingów w tym wodza? Perspektywa Czkawki: Spojrzałem na Pyskacza,potem na Gothi. Spojrzała to na mnie to na Pyskacza. Po chwili zaczęła cos pisac. Pyskacz:Po pierwsze,jej juz nie da rady pomóc,po drugie tobie moze i tylko dzieki temu,moze ja uratujesz. Czkawka:Co mam zrobic by przezyła?! Pyskacz:Musisz dac jej powód do zycia. Czkawka:Jak mam to zrobic? Pyskacz:Mów do niej,daj jej powód do zycia. Skoro to byla jedyna szansa na uratowanie Astrid,zaczalem mówic jej wszystko o nas. "Prosze,zostań! Co ja zrobie gdy ciebie nie bedzie?" "Nie zostawiaj mnie!" "Astrid.prosze!" "Kocham cie..." Zamknąłem oczy i po cichu zacząłem płakac. Łzy same leciały. Gdy pomyślałem o tym ze ona nie wróci,chciałem sie ZABIC! Cos we mnie wstapiło,wstałem zacząłem sie szarpac,krzyczec,rzucac wszyskim dookoła. Pyskacz próbował mnie przytrzymac. Im bardziej mnie zatrzymywał od szału tym bardziej sie rzucałem,wkońcu zaprzestałem. Płacz nie ustawał,Pyskacz odłożył mnie. Gdy płacz ustał wstałem do Astrid. Czkawka:Jeżeli chcesz mozesz odejsc,ale nie wiem czy wtedy bede dalej mógł zyc,jednak gdy zgodzisz sie zostac,nigdy cie nie opuszcze jak do tej pory. Bede zawsze przy tobie,bo...bo. Łyz leciały mi strumieniami. Czkawka:Bo..cie KOCHAM. Straciłem ją. Straciłem. Jak ja bede zyc? JAK?! Gdy zatraciłem sie w swoich myślach,Gothi miała juz brac Astrid,ale tego nie zrobiła. OOtworzyła szeroko oczy. Czkawka:Gothi? Wszystko w porządku? Dalej patrzyła na Astrid. Czkawka:Pyskacz! Podszedł do Gothi,ta go odepchała i podeszła do mnie. Wzieła mnie za reke i przyprowadziła do Astrid. Zaczela cos pisac. Pyskacz:Gothi mówi,ze Astrid powinna dawno przestac oddychac ale oddycha. Otworzyły mi sie szerko oczy. Popatrzyłem na Astrid,rzeczywiscie oddychała. Spojrzałem raz jeszcze i.... Otworzyła OCZY!!!!! 'Otwórz oczy i spójrz na świat' '-dawno mnie tu nie było,wiem :D :// wybaczcie' '-kontynuacja dalszej części' '-gdyby wystapiły jakieś pomyłki w tekście z góry przepraszam' '-zapraszam do czytania :)' Perspektywa Czkawki: Nie wierze ona naprawdę otworzyła oczy! Tak długo czekałem aż to zrobi,aż w końcu spojrzę w jej piękne,błękitne oczy,aż znów bede mógł sie w niej zakochac... Czkawka:Astrid?! Astrid?! Astrid?! Pyskacz;Gothi,dlaczego Astrid sie nie odzywa? Gothi zaczęła cos pisac,ja za to przyglądałem sie Astrid trzymając ja za reke. Pyskacz:Czkawka nie wiemy dlaczego Astrid sie nie odzywa ale wiemy ze jej stan sie poprawia. Czkawka:A bedzie mogła potem mówić? Pyskacz:Tego nie wiemy,ale musimy być dobrej myśli... Czkawka:Teraz juz bedzie wszyystko dobrze,bo wiem ze ona zyje i jest tu... Pyskacz:Gothi mówi ze zostanie jeszcze u niej pare dni,aby doszła do siebie,potem wypisze ją do domu. Czkawka:Na szczęście... Słyszysz mnie? Jestem tu...i ty tez (płacze) nareszcie jesteś... (łka) czekałem na ciebie,wiesz? -''czkawka do Astrid'' Pyskacz:Czkawka,idz przepsij sie,zrob to co masz i potem wroc. Czkawka:Teraz jej nie zostawie! Nie mogłem jej teraz zostawić,tera kiedy wiem ze w końcu jest z nia dobrze... Pyskacz:Gothi każe ci wyjść,wodzu,Czkawko zajmij sie wioską,ja przy niej zostane. Nie wiem co robic,moze Pyskacz ma racje? Przyznaje od kiedy Astrid zachorowała w ogóle nie sypiam wiec chyba pojde zrobie to co musze i wroce do mojej ukochanej... Czkawka:No w porzadku,pojde. Podeszłem do Astrid,złożyłem na jej czole pocałunek i odszedłem. Wskoczyłem na Szczerbatka i odleciałem. Poleciałem do domu sie przespać. Szczerbek odpocząć. Po dwóch godzinach snu obudizłem sie. Było koło 5,to więćej niz tylko dwie godziny chyba,bo od Astrdi wyleciałem o 13...no nic,mam nadzieje ze z nią wszystko w porządku. Wioską i tak zajmuje sie Sączysmark. Tak to moze troche dziwne ale zaprzyjaźniliśmy sie i teraz mamy lepszy kontakt. Wyskoczyłem z łożka i postanowiłem ze przelece sie ze Szczerbatkiem. Dawno nie lataliśmy na samotne wyprawy. Stęskniłem sie za tym...ale w końcu mozemy latac i cieszyc sie wolnościa. Wróciliśmy pod wieczór. Od razu poleciałem sprawdzic co z Astrid. Zapukałem do drzwi. Czkawka:Halo? Jest tu kto? Astrid? Pyskacz? Gothi? Dziwne,nikogo nie było. Troche sie przestraszylem,bo nawet Astrid nie było,a miała przeleżec jeszcze pare dni u Gothi. Przestraszony wybiegłem z domu. Nagle cały świat runął mi pod stopami. Zacząłem spadać do wody. Widziałem Astrid,która cierpi,Szczerbatka,który zostaje powalony przez smoka,mojego Ojca,który wystawia do mnie ręke,matke,która mnie woła. Słysze głosy. świat wiruje,ja sie topie. Budze sie. Cały mokry. to tylko sen. Przerazajacy sen,na szczescie tylko sen. Odetchnąłem z ulga. Wstałem i pare razy próbowałem odtworzyc sobie ten sen. Nagle uświadomiłem sobie ze nie byłem u Astrid,a miałem byc. Od razu ubrałem sie i poleciałem do Gothi. Otworzyłem i zobaczyłem jak Pyskcz karmi Astrid. Uśmiechnąłem sie...nie mogłem uwierzyc ze wraca do zdrowia. Pyskacz:Nareszcie raczył sie zjawic nasz wódz. Krzyknął odkładajac miske. Podszedł do mnie i utulił najmocniej jak tylko sie dało. Przez ramie spojrzałem na As,siedziała na krajcu łożka i patrzyła sie przed siebie. Zrobiło mi sie troszke smutno,troche sie przestraszyłem...podszedłem do niej. Stanałem na przeciwko niej ale ona dalej patrzyła sie przed siebie. Czkawka:Astrid? Nadal patrzyła prosto. Pyskacz,co jej jest? Pyskacz:Tego akurat nikt nie wie... Pyskcz podrapał sie po głowie i podszedł mnie pocieszyc stając koło mnie. Pyskacz:Pożyjemy zobaczymy. Czkawka:Kiedy bedzie mogła wyjsc? Pyskacz:Juz jutro mozesz po nia przyleciec Przez całą chorobe Astrid nie miałem ochoty zyc,teraz chce skakac z radosci ze bede mogł z nia pobyc sam na sam. Czkawka:Przylece po nia jutro. Podeszłem do niej. Złozyłem na jej czubku głowy pocałunek, po czym wyszłem. Następnego dnia Znowu miałem ten koszmar. Nie wiem cos ie ze mna dzieje,moze to z nerwów? Nie wiem...jednak ten dzien miał byc najlepszym dniem,gdyz dzisiaj w końcu miałem zabrac Astrid od Gothi. Po ubbraniu sie poleciałem do Gothi. Astrid czekała juz ubrana,gotowa do wyjścia,siedząc na łożku. Zza rogu wyszedł Pyskacz oznajmiając ze Astrid ma zazywac takie leki i taki wywar. Pyskacz:No to dobra,zanieraj swoja dziewczyne i uwazaj na nia. Pyskacz mrugnął do mnie po czym pomógł wstac Astrid. Czkawka:Bede na nia uwazac...zawsze. Wziąłem Astrid za reke i wyszlismy. Wsiadlismy na Szczerbka i polecielismy do jej domu. W trakcie lotu widzialem ze stesknila sie za tym. Chciala skakac z radosci ale chyba jej to nie wychodizlo zbytnio. Czkawka:Chodz,odlozymy twoje rzeczy i sie przelecimy. Co ty na to? Odrwocilem sie ale ona nic nie odpowiedziala tlyko stala i patrzyla sie przed siebie. Odnioslem jej rzeczy i wrocilem do niej. Wsiadlismy na Szczerbatka i polecielismy. Wznieslismy sie ponad chmury. Jak za dawnych lat. Wyladowalismy na klifach. Akurat byl zachod słonca. Usiedlismy i patrzylismy na zachodzace słonce. Ja co chwila zerkałem na Astrid,ona taka niewinna siedziała obok mnie,nie dotykajac mnie ani nic,patrzac przed siebie. Nie wiem co ona tak naprawde widziala tam przed soba,ale czekałem az w koncu sie odwroci. Nie zrobila tego. Wziąłem ja za reke. Popatrzyłem w jej storne, i zacząłem mówić... Czkawka:Astrid,moze nie wiesz ile dla mnie znaczysz ale wiedz ze znaczysz dla bardzo duzo. Oddałbym wszystko,tylko by znów zobaczyc twój uśmiech na twarzy,zobaczyc jak o mało nie płaczesz ze smiechu widzac Szpadke i Mieczyka w akcji,jak przezywasz sprawy zwiazane z wioską,jak cieszysz sie w myśli lecac,jak twoje włosy wiruja przez podmuch wiatru,zobaczyc znów twoje błekitne oczy,które zawsze patrzyły na mnie,zobaczyć dziewczyne,która była moja ukochana i zawsze bedzie,którą kocham... Po tych słowach,zobaczyłem ze placze. Łzy leciały wszystkie pokolei. Myslałem ze sie ropłacze gdy odwróciła sie i popatrzyła na mnie. Zobaczyłem w jej oczach,tęsknote,miłość,uczucie jakie do mnie czuła,smutek,szczęście,radość...nagle wróciła mi cheć do zycia. Kiedy dotknąłem jej twarzy,zaczeła jeszcze bardziej płakac. Otarłem je łzy po czym przytuliłem ja z całej siły. Czkawka:Oh Astrid,nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo brakowło mi ciebie,twoich pocałunków,twojego dotyku,twojego uśmiechu...tak bardzo cie kocham,błagam nigdy więcej mnie nie zostawiaj. Mówiłem ze łzami w oczach. Ona tylko mnie bardziej przytuliła. Tak mi tego brakowało... Czkawka:Astrid...kocham cie. Popatrzyła w moje oczy,a ja powoli zatracałem sie w jej oczach. W końcu poczułem jak moje serce wali szybciej i szybciej,słyszać jej głos. Astrid:Ja...ciebie...tez.... (płacze) Po tych słowach nie wytrzymałem i musnąłem jej usta. Odwzajemniła pocałunek. Uśmiechnęlismy sie do siebie po czym znów ja przytuliłem. Moje zycie znowu miało sens. Chcecie więcej? Tak? No dobrze ;) :) 'CDN '